Del otro lado
by Gotaru
Summary: Winry Rockbell tenía siete años cuando sus padres se marcharon con destino a Ishval. No era lo suficientemente mayor para entender qué era "guerra" ni qué era "marcharse" y, en definitiva, no lo suficiente para entender que "nunca regresarían". Drabble! [Traducción autorizada de "Over There" por karebear]


**Disclaimer I: FMA **es de** Arakawa**.

**Disclaimer II: **y esta historia pertenece a **karebear**. n_n

* * *

**Del otro lado**

**(Over There)**

* * *

Por:

karebear

* * *

**...**

* * *

Winry Rockbell tenía siete años cuando sus padres se marcharon con destino a Ishval. Ella se consideraba una niña grande, pero no tenía la edad suficiente para entender el concepto de «_guerra_» ni para entender qué era «_marcharse_» (y, en definitiva, no contaba con la edad suficiente para entender que «_nunca regresarían_». Pero no descubriría esto hasta dentro de dos años).

Winry se metió en peleas en la escuela. La abuela pareció decepcionarse, pero no la castigó, lo que Edward siempre consideró como algo sumamente injusto ya que cuando él se peleaba con Alphonse, la abuela no dejaba de gritar por lo que se antojaban como horas. Inclusive cuando Alphonse había empezado.

En casa, Winry mantuvo todo en orden: se aseguró de que los libros de su padre fuesen leídos y regó el jardín de su madre (y luego plantó flores en el mismo otra vez, la primavera siguiente, cuando ellos seguían lejos y ella continuaba ausente). Abrazó a Den e intentó reparar su pierna (pero Pinako tuvo que arreglar las reparaciones de Winry. Ella tan sólo tenía siete. Y, más tarde, ocho).

Cada que recibían una carta de parte de Urey y Sarah, la abuela la leía, una y otra vez, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, sentada ante la mesa y con una taza de té a su lado. En lugar de quedarse ahí, Winry se iba a cualquier otra parte de la casa (de la misma manera en que sus padres se encontraban en otra parte) y al día siguiente la carta estaba en su mesita de noche y Winry la leía cuidadosamente, intentando encontrarle sentido. Su padre le enviaba dibujos. Su madre le enviaba flores del desierto prensadas entre páginas. Sus padres nunca hablaban acerca de las razones por las que se encontraban en Ishval, lo que a Winry le daba la sensación de que no se encontraban ahí por una razón específica.

Sus padres decían: «con suerte, no tardaremos más» (pero entonces pasó otro mes, otro verano, otro año). Sus padres decían: «te amamos, te extrañamos, pórtate bien».

Winry no decía «los amo» (aunque la abuela normalmente decía algo cercano a «Winry les envía su amor» cuando les escribía de vuelta), porque «los amo» se sentía como algo que se le dice a alguien real. Alguien a quien podías tocar y besar y abrazar. Winry no decía «los extraño» porque no lo hacía, honestamente. Ya no podía recordar del todo cómo había sido la vida cuando ellos estaban presentes.

Winry se sentaba al lado de Edward, ambos frente a la lápida de Trisha Elric y éste murmuraba: «por lo menos tus padres no están muertos» y ella se encogía de hombros, diciendo: «tal vez ya lo están».

Y cuando el soldado se presentó ante su puerta en el medio de la noche de su noveno cumpleaños, Winry recordó lo dicho y el horror colérico que experimentó ante sus propias palabras fue aquello que la hizo llorar, más que la compresión de lo que el soldado decía. Le tomó a Winry un largo tiempo, demasiado tiempo, le tomó días, puede que hasta semanas, entender que «_nunca regresarían_». Porque, a causa de observar a Edward y Alphonse, sabía que los padres muertos poseían lápidas y los de Winry no tenían unas. Donde fuera que estuviesen enterrados, _si es que_ habían sido enterrados, no fue en Rizenbul (_nunca regresarían_).

Pinako la abrazó con fervor (te amamos) y Alphonse lloró y Edward pisó el suelo con estruendo, pues ya había tenido suficiente de padres muertos como para bastar miles de vidas (te extrañamos) y Den masticó las cartas que Winry dejó tiradas en el suelo de su habitación (pórtate bien).

Winry hizo trizas el jardín. Winry hizo trizas los libros de anatomía de su padre. Winry procuró actuar de una manera tan furiosa y miserable que inclusive Den se alejó.

Cuando Winry finalmente lloró (cuando lloró con autenticidad. Cuando lloró habiéndolo comprendido todo) fue como el quebrar de una represa. Se quedó allí sentada en el medio de su propio desastre, con sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y sollozó. Edward y Alphonse levantaron la vista de la mesa de la cocina y la abuela suspiró quedamente. Y entonces Edward se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella. Sin hablar, ofreciendo nada más que su compañía. Winry mordió su labio y lo miró. Edward tan sólo se encogió de brazos.

―Apesta que estén muertos ―dijo muy, muy quedamente.

Edward lo entendía.

* * *

**...**

* * *

_**Publicado originalmente el **__**31 de julio, 2018**__**.**_

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Nota del traductor: **definitivamente, Winry es de los personajes que más más más adoro, de los que más llevo en el corazón. La adoro por todo lo que ha pasado y por todo lo que ella representa. Y creo que en el momento de haber leído esto hace ya varios meses atrás, ese mismo corazón con el que la adoro se me cayó al suelo. Siempre estaré honrada de recibir el permiso de traducir escritos como estos, que son capaces de recordarnos que no es el dolor de un único personaje el que puede nutrir una historia. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Como siempre, les animo a apoyar al autor e historias originales del modo en que de ustedes nazca. Realmente, les agradecería esto de entre todas las cosas. n_n

¡Gracias por su tiempo! :')


End file.
